


Younger Than He Looks

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Big Reveal, Bones is So Done, Gen, Jim is Shocked, Young Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: Jim knew one shouldn't make assumptions about people based on their looks. He could've sworn people's age wasn't included in that adage!





	Younger Than He Looks

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANKS TO FelixMarome, who encouraged me to post this! ^_^ [big hug]

Jim sauntered over to the table with a grin and two mugs in his hands. “Here you go, Spock. This will cheer you right up.”

Spock looked up at him, setting his padd down. “I do not require 'cheering up'.”

Jim gave him a dry look “Spock, we all saw that goop explode all over you in front of everyone.”

“I had simply miscalculated the pressure force within the membrane bubble.”

“And it's perfectly normal to be upset when an experiment you were working on for the last two weeks exploded in your face. Here.” Jim set the mug down with a small clink. “It's a special drink from back home. I always drink it when I'm feeling down.”

“Ah.” Spock eyed the mug, making no actual move to take it.

“Go on. I added extra marshmallows just for you.”

On the other side of the table, Bones lifted his head, eying the mug in suspicion. 

“Very well. I shall try it.” Spock reaches, but Bones yoinked it away. 

Jim gave him an affronted look. “Bones, what gives?” Spock also raised a perplexed eyebrow.

Bones ignored them and peered into the mug, giving it a sniff. “Spock, you can't drink this. This is hot chocolate.”

“I see,” Spock acquiesced with a single nod.

Jim's brows knitted together. “What's wrong with chocolate? He allergic?”

Bones set the mug down next to his elbow. “Chocolate has an inebriating effect on Vulcans, Jim. It's like alcohol to them.”

Jim snorted. “Is that all? A little drink never hurt anyone.”

Bones pinched the bridge of his nose with a long suffering sigh. “Jim, even you can't be foolish enough to give alcohol to a minor.”

“A what now?”

“A _minor_. Don't get kids drunk, you ass.”

“Dude, I gave it to Spock! He's older than me!”

Bones narrowed his eyes at him. “Jim. How old is Spock?”

“He's nearly thirty.” Jim's conviction lessened when Bones blinked blankly at him. “At least according to his file?”

Bones snorted. “Yeah, he's thirty HUMAN years old. Which for a Vulcan translates into...” He made a circle with one hand, urging Jim to finish the sentence.

Jim looked from him to Spock then back again. He shrugged.

Bones sighed and rolled his eyes. “He's the equivalent of fifteen, Jim.”

Spock nodded.

Jim continued to stare, this time with a gaping mouth. “But... that would make him younger than Chekov.”

“That's because he is.” Bones repeated slowly, his opinion on Jim's intelligence clear in his tone.

“I do not understand your shock, Jim. My age _is_ clearly stated in my file,” Spock said, then stood up. “If you will excuse me, I will go replicate some tea.”

“Get that soup you like instead, you haven't eaten dinner yet,” Bones called after him, then took a sip of the hot chocolate.

Jim continued to gape.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a kink meme prompt:  
>  _Due to his Vulcan/Human mix, and the differing life spans of each species, Spock is actually younger than he appears. His human side makes him physically appear as though he's in his mid-twenties, while maturity/true age wise, he's only around 13-16._


End file.
